Unfaithful
by Statice-Law
Summary: Allistor aimait les filles. Il aimait leur physique, pouvoir les draguer, coucher avec elles aussi, beaucoup, souvent. Et puis il y a eu Lily. Mais on n'oublis pas si facilement les bonnes vieilles habitudes, et un malentendu est vite arrivé... /O.S (peut-être avec une suite bientôt)/ désolé pour le résumé un peu pourri...
**Hum... Longue absence, hein ? J'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, si ce n'est un putain de syndrome de la page blanche qui semble être tombé amoureux de moi... J'ai commencé beaucoup de textes que j'essaye de finir, donc NORMALEMENT je devrais poster d'autres bouts de trucs de temps à autres... BREF, on s'en fout.**

 **J'ai écris cet O.S... Bah à la base il devait pas être finit déjà, c'était un bout de trucs que j'avais commencé à taper sans penser qu'il pourrait y avoir une fin (et quand je dis "commencer", c'est une petite dizaine de lignes hein...). Je ne suis pas spécialement convaincue par la fin, et je ferais peut-être une suite avec un lemon si je trouve le courage et l'inspiration pour me lancer là-dedans.**

 **Il y a un O.C, ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas créé, donc voila... Et Scotland, toujours, parce qu'il n'y a qu'avec lui et Arthur que j'avance mes écrits, allez savoir pourquoi... J'espère que vous aimerez quand même ce machin de 14 pages sortis de nulle part !**

 **Laissez un review, ça fait toujours très plaisir, tschuss !**

* * *

 **Titre : Unfaithful**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Pairing : Allistor Kirkland (Scotland) x Lily (O.C)**

* * *

Lily s'éveilla au beau milieu de la nuit, sans réelle raison. Ca lui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps. Elle soupira discrètement, et le silence qui régnait lui donna l'impression qu'elle avait fait suffisamment de bruit pour réveiller l'homme endormi contre elle. Cependant, ce dernier ne bougea pas, et sa respiration régulière continua de s'échouer contre la nuque de la jeune femme. Elle se blottit un peu mieux contre lui.

Elle adorait ça, incontestablement. Sentir les grandes mains du jeune homme sur son ventre, son torse puissant contre son dos, leurs jambes emmêlées, son souffle qui caressait doucement sa nuque ou son épaule, ses cheveux qui frôlait parfois sa tête… Elle n'avait pas encore tout à fait l'habitude de dormir avec quelqu'un, encore moins avec un garçon, mais c'était terriblement bon.

Elle ajusta sa tête sur l'oreiller et posa ses mains sur celles du jeune homme, avant de caresser doucement ses phalanges.

-Tu dors pas… ? Marmonna-t-il alors à son oreille.

-A… Allistor… ! Je t'ai réveillé ?

Le jeune homme se redressa un peu et embrassa l'épaule de la jeune femme. Ses cheveux presque auburn chatouillèrent la peau pâle de Lily, qui frémit et referma les yeux pour profiter des lèvres du garçon.

-J'ai le sommeil léger… marmonna-t-il.

Ses baisers dérivèrent doucement vers son cou, et Lily bougea sa tête de façon à ce qu'il ait un meilleur accès.

-T'as fais un cauchemar ? grogna-t-il entre deux baisers.

-Non… Je crois pas…

Elle se tourna doucement, et Allistor desserra la prise qu'il exerçait sur elle pour qu'elle bouge plus facilement. Une fois qu'elle fut face à lui, elle se lova calmement contre son torse et soupira de satisfaction. Immédiatement, les bras du garçon se refermèrent sur elle. Protecteur, oui, mais aussi possessif. Ses lèvres se posèrent doucement sur le front de la jeune fille alors que l'une de ses mains se perdaient dans ses cheveux blonds.

-Faut que tu dormes, tu te lèves tôt demain… murmura-t-il.

-Hm… Je sais…

-Sauf si tu décides de rester à la maison…

-Je peux pas manquer des cours…

-Si, tu peux. Tu ne veux pas, c'est tout. T'as juste à dire que tu es malade et personne ne te fera chier.

Lily rit doucement et posa ses mains sur le torse d'Allistor. Elle n'était pas spécialement petite, mais ainsi blottit contre l'Ecossais, elle se sentait minuscule.

-En plus t'es pas encore en période d'examens… argua-t-il.

-J'irais en cours, alors arrête d'essayer de trouver des arguments pour que je reste. Et de toute façon, toi aussi tu travailles demain.

-Que l'aprème…

Elle leva doucement les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard presque turquoise. La lumière de la lune qui passait par la fenêtre de la chambre offrait suffisamment d'éclairage pour distinguer un minimum les couleurs, et la jeune fille pu admirer les yeux de son compagnon. Ou plutôt petit-ami, ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis quelques mois, mais c'était déjà un record pour Allistor qui ne gardait jamais de copine aussi longtemps, et ceux malgré ses vingt-quatre ans. Ses fréquentations faisaient qu'il était plus branché coups d'un soir que réelles relations. Il travaillait dans un bar, et avant de sortir avec Lily, il avait pour habitude de ramener une minette pas farouche dans son appartement à peu près chaque soir, pour la mettre à la porte le lendemain matin après se l'être tapé.

En fait, rien ne le destinait à rencontrer Lily. Elle était encore à l'Université, en fac de psychologie, elle était sage et ne sortait pour ainsi dire jamais en soirée, elle était bien élevée, un peu timide, n'avait jamais touché à la drogue et presque pas à l'alcool, elle ne fumait pas, et le nombre de petits-amis qu'elle avait eu en vingt-et-un ans d'existence se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Tous deux évoluaient dans des univers diamétralement opposés : Lily était fille unique, Allistor avait quatre frères et une sœur. Lily avait un père et une mère qui ne s'intéressait qu'à l'avenir professionnel de leur fille, Allistor n'avait plus qu'une mère mais qui lui donnait autant d'affection qu'elle le pouvait. Lily était bonne élève, Allistor n'avait même pas fait d'études supérieurs et n'avait jamais été un élève modèle. Lily parlait bien mais était très timide, Allistor parlait fort et avait un accent écossais très prononcé.

Leur rencontre tenait presque du miracle, et était dû à Gilbert Beilschmidt, l'un des amis proches d'Allistor, qui s'avérait être dans la même promo que Lily. Il l'avait trainé plus ou moins sans lui demander son avis jusqu'au bar où travaillait Allistor, un soir après les cours, où ils avaient passés la soirée à potasser pour un examen. Et Allistor n'avait pas pu rester insensible face au corps de la jeune fille. Elle était un peu plus petite que sa sœur Aisling, avaient de jolis yeux presque bordeaux, des cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient facilement sous les fesses, une taille fine -presque trop fine même-, et de jolies formes mise en valeur par sa chemise blanche et son jean. Dans un premier temps, ce fut un pur intérêt physique. Rien d'autre. Mais il s'avérait que Lily, bien qu'intéresser par le beau barman, n'était pas du genre à coucher avec n'importe qui, encore moins dès le premier soir.

Leur relation avait rapidement évolué vers de l'amitié, Lily venant souvent au bar où travaillait Allistor pour bosser ses cours, et après quelques mois, Allistor avait finalement fait le premier pas. Gilbert se moquait souvent de lui à ce sujet, impressionné que le rouquin ait réussit à entretenir une amitié avec une fille.

Et ils en étaient là. Ils vivaient tous les deux dans l'appartement du rouquin, ce qui avait valu à Lily de nombreux reproches de la part de ses parents. Sa mère ne lui adressait d'ailleurs plus la parole, et son père seulement lorsque c'était nécessaire. La jeune fille l'avait d'abord très mal vécu, mais la mère d'Allistor c'était montrée très douce et prévenante à son égard.

-A quoi tu penses… ? marmonna Allistor.

-Aux cours que j'ai demain.

Un grognement dépité lui parvint, et elle rit légèrement avant d'embrasser le cou du garçon.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas manquer de journée de cours sans raison…

-Je suis pas une raison suffisante ?

-Je pense que l'administration va me rire au nez si je donne comme excuse que mon petit-copain ne voulait pas que je sorte du lit.

Un sourire lubrique étira les lèvres de l'Ecossais, qui se mit doucement à caresser les hanches de la blonde.

-En parlant de ne pas sortir du lit…

Lily rougit violemment, soudain totalement réveillée, et cacha son visage dans le cou du garçon, ce qui fit rire ce dernier.

-Je plaisante, _babe_.

Il embrassa doucement le sommet de sa tête et remonta ses mains au milieu de son dos, emmêlant ses doigts à ses longs cheveux blonds.

-T'as besoin de dormir.

-Hm… Toi aussi…

-Je me lève pas tôt demain…

Il tourna la tête juste le temps de regarder l'heure. « 3:27 » brillait d'une douce couleur bleue claire sur son réveil, et il referma les yeux, serrant Lily contre lui.

-T'as encore deux heures et demi de sommeil…

Lily marmonna un truc incompréhensible dans son cou, et s'efforça de se rendormir.

-A tout à l'heure alors… murmura-t-elle.

-Hm…

OoOoOoOoO

-J'ai rien compris au cours de neuro… marmonna Gilbert.

-Tu n'as rien écouté, en même temps, s'amusa Lily.

L'albinos marmonna qu'il ne comprenait rien, donc qu'il n'allait pas faire d'effort pour écouter, avant de soupirer et de passer une main dans ses cheveux blancs en désordre.

-Je t'expliquerai, lui souffla Lily avec un sourire léger.

-T'es _awesome_.

-Non, j'écoute en cours.

Lily s'écarta juste à temps pour éviter un autre piéton et soupira. Elle était un peu fatiguée, ayant eu beaucoup de mal à se rendormir après sa petite discussion nocturne avec Allistor. Le réveil avait été très compliqué, et elle s'était dopée au café toute la journée.

-Allistor t'a empêché de dormir ? demanda Gilbert avec un grand sourire pervers.

-Non, rougit Lily. Je me suis réveiller à trois heures et demi, et j'ai eu du mal à me rendormir, c'est tout.

-Mouais.

Gilbert continua de faire la discussion jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au bar où travaillait Allistor pour leur quotidienne séance de révision, se plaignant des profs et de son frère Ludwig qui n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'il ne travaillait pas assez. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait vrai : il ne travaillait pas en cours, mais il compensait tout ça en travail personnel, ce qui lui valait d'excellentes notes aux examens. Il était loin d'être stupide, contrairement à ce que pensaient ses professeurs lorsqu'il était au lycée, malgré le fait qu'il ait redoublé quelques fois.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au bar, et comme d'habitude, Lily jeta un regard à travers la grande baie vitrée. Elle aimait voir cet établissement de l'extérieur, sans qu'elle ne puisse s'expliquer pourquoi. Pourtant, ce jour-là, elle se figea net et écarquilla doucement les yeux.

-Lily ? l'appela Gilbert, qui avait avancé de quelques pas et qui n'était plus qu'à un ou deux mètres de la porte.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant la jeune fille écarquiller les yeux, et il suivit son regard. Le bar était juste en face de la baie vitrée, et dans un premier temps, Gilbert ne vit que trois filles sûrement aussi connes qu'elles étaient superficielles rire comme des dindes. Même sans les entendre, il devinait que leurs gloussements tenaient plus de bruits de volailles que de réels rires. Alors il ne comprit pas vraiment, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive ce qui attirait autant l'attention de ces trois filles : Allistor. C'était souvent le cas, en fait, les filles aimaient beaucoup son physique, et ce n'était pas rare qu'il se fasse draguer. Lily le savait et ne faisait jamais de scandale -ce que Gilbert et ses deux meilleurs amis, Antonio et Francis, trouvaient remarquables. Mais là, il s'avérait que l'Ecossais était en train de tendre un bout de papier sur lequel il avait griffonné quelque chose à l'une des greluches, son sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre qu'il lui avait sûrement donné son numéro de téléphone.

Alors Gilbert fit demi-tour, attrapa Lily par le bras, et la força à avancer.

-On va aller ailleurs… siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Il était furieux. En fait, il aurait même adoré aller péter la gueule d'Allistor. Mais il y avait Lily, et il ne voulait pas déclencher de scandale maintenant. Mais ça le démangeait quand même.

-Je te ramène chez moi, les gars diront rien, et on a assez de place pour toi.

Lily ne répondit pas. Elle était un peu choquée. Pas vraiment déçue, dans le sens où elle ne comprenait pas exactement ce qui venait de se passer. Elle refusait de le comprendre. Elle avait l'image de cette fille presque graver dans sa tête. Grande, brune aux cheveux ondulés, de doux yeux verts mis en valeur par son maquillage… Et des formes à faire baver n'importe quel mec, d'autant plus qu'elle arborait un décolleté plongeant et une jupe très courte.

Elle resta silencieuse et perdue pendant tout le reste du trajet. Elle laissa Gilbert la guider jusqu'à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Ludwig, Antonio et Francis, et resta comme une conne dans l'entrée.

-Enlève ton manteau et tes chaussures, lui lança Gilbert, qui retirait lui-même sa veste noire.

Comme la blonde ne bougeait toujours pas, il serra légèrement les poings et s'approcha pour ouvrir son manteau. Et elle ne bougea pas. Normalement, elle aurait bredouillé qu'elle n'était pas une enfant, Gilbert aurait ri, et elle aurait essayé de se débrouiller seule avant que l'albinos ne la bloque. Mais elle resta totalement immobile, le regard perdu dans le vide. Gilbert sentit sa colère augmenter un peu plus.

Il mit le manteau de Lily sur un porte-manteau libre et agita sa main devant ses yeux. Son regard s'orienta vers lui sans qu'aucune émotion n'apparaissent au fond de ses iris.

-Enlève tes chaussures.

-Gil ? appela Francis depuis la chambre qu'il partageait avec Antonio.

-J'suis rentré, grogna-t-il assez fort pour être sûr que son colocataire ait entendu.

Il regarda Lily retirer maladroitement ses ballerines, et enleva d'un mouvement de talons ses propres chaussures, qu'il éjecta sous le porte-manteau. Il entendait Francis arriver, et il se demanda vaguement s'il était prêt à lui expliquer pourquoi Lily était là.

-Tu rentres tôt aujourd'hui, fit remarquer Francis en entrant dans le hall-salon-cuisine-salle à manger.

-Ouais.

Il poussa doucement Lily pour qu'elle avance, et Francis fronça les sourcils. Il allait poser une question, mais le regard brillant de colère de Gilbert le dissuada rapidement de demander quoi que ce soit.

-Elle va dormir là ce soir, annonça calmement -trop calmement- l'albinos.

-Pas de problème, je vais sortir un matelas.

Gilbert guida doucement la jeune fille jusqu'à un canapé et la fit s'asseoir doucement.

-Je vais lui faire un chocolat chaud… marmonna alors le Français.

Un bruit de course se fit alors entendre dans le couloir, avant que la tête d'Antonio n'apparaisse brusquement dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-J'ai entendu « chocolat chaud » ! lança-t-il. J'en veux un aussi ! En plus il reste des churros !

Francis soupira et désigna Lily d'un coup de tête, avant de se lancer dans la préparation du chocolat chaud. Antonio mis un peu de temps à comprendre, puis il aperçut la blonde assise en face de Gilbert, qui lui était installé en tailleur par terre et il bredouilla un « oh », mal à l'aise.

-Il s'est passé un truc ? demanda-t-il maladroitement en s'approchant.

-Ouais, gronda soudain Gilbert. Allistor est un bâtard.

Bien qu'occupé en cuisine, Francis écoutait attentivement, alors qu'Antonio, surprit, s'asseyait doucement à côté de la jeune fille.

-Oh… Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Une larme glissa doucement sur la joue pâle de Lily. Elle ne comprenait pas. Vraiment pas. Elle avait beau réfléchir, elle ne voyait pas où elle avait fait une erreur. Parce qu'elle en avait forcément fait une, pour qu'Allistor aille voir une autre fille. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils ne couchaient pas ensemble tous les soirs. Ou parce qu'elle n'avait pas autant de poitrine que cette fille. Ou parce qu'elle ne s'habillait pas aussi vulgairement qu'elle. Elle ne savait pas…

-Hey, _chica_ , pleure pas… murmura doucement Antonio en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Gilbert serra les poings. Il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise face à une personne en pleure, mais plus que de la gêne, c'était de la colère qui l'envahissait. Lily était la seule amie qu'il s'était fait dans sa promo, et elle comptait presque autant pour lui qu'Elizaveta, Antonio ou Francis. La voir pleurer, surtout à cause d'un mec, lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Peu importe que le mec en question soit un de ses amis.

Il regarda Antonio la prendre doucement dans ses bras. Si son manque de réaction avait inquiété l'albinos jusqu'à maintenant, la voir éclater en sanglots ne le rassurait pas vraiment. Il se releva d'un bon et se dirigea vers la porte, attrapant son manteau au passage et s'apprêtait à remettre ses chaussures, avant que Francis ne l'attrape par le bras.

-Où tu vas ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

-Lui casser la gueule.

-Certainement pas.

-Franny, il a…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et jeta un coup d'œil à Lily, blottit contre Antonio, hoquetant et gémissant.

-Ca n'arrangera rien, et tu le sais.

-Rien foutre non plus, ça arrangera pas les choses.

Une autre main le saisit soudain par l'épaule et le força à reculer.

-Lâche-moi, Bruder… siffla alors Gilbert en essayant de se détacher.

Même de la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère, Ludwig avait entendu Lily pleurer, et pas besoin de beaucoup d'explications pour comprendre que peu importe ce que comptait faire l'albinos, ce n'était pas une super idée. Cela dit, les idées de Gilbert étaient très rarement bonnes. Il resta inflexible alors que son frère ainé se débattait pour qu'il le lâche, alors que Francis fermait la porte d'entrée à clef.

-Je vais aller lui casser la gueule ! cria alors Gilbert, les nerfs à fleur de peau.

-Tu ne vas nulle part. Et tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire, c'est aggraver la situation, lui répondit calmement Ludwig.

Le tenant toujours fermement, le grand blond le força à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil et resta à côté pour être sûr qu'il ne tenterait rien de stupide. Même avec la porte verrouillée, il fallait se méfier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait exactement ? demanda Francis en s'adossant à la table de la cuisine.

Gilbert jeta un regard à Lily, mais cette dernière était encore une masse grelottante et en larmes sur les genoux d'Antonio, qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux et essayait de la rassurer. Lui et Francis étaient les plus doués pour consoler les filles…

-Ce bâtard draguait une autre fille, gronda alors l'albinos.

Les yeux de Francis s'écarquillèrent doucement, alors que Ludwig fronçait les sourcils. Antonio raffermit sa prise sur Lily, tout de suite plus crispé.

Pour que Gilbert soit aussi énervé et Lily dans cet état, c'était que la situation était différente de d'habitude. Déjà, ce n'était pas _une fille qui avait dragué Allistor_ mais _Allistor qui avait dragué une fille_. Ca changeait tout.

-Comment ça ? demanda Francis, pas sûr de tout comprendre.

-Il lui a filé son numéro, putain, tu veux pas que je te fasse un dessin non plus ?!

Lily n'écoutait plus. Il n'y avait plus rien à écouter. Au fond, c'était sûrement une question de sexe. Elle était sûrement trop sage, trop timide, pas assez audacieuse… Pas étonnant qu'Allistor ait été voir ailleurs. Il était vrai qu'ils ne couchaient pas régulièrement ensemble, Lily n'était pas spécialement à l'aise à l'idée d'être nue devant lui, et elle lui avait déjà offert sa virginité, ce qui n'était pas rien. Alors oui, c'était sûrement ça le problème. Ca et le fait qu'elle soit moins bien foutue que cette brune à qui il avait donné son numéro… Elle se demanda alors s'il n'avait pas donné son numéro à d'autres filles, s'il n'avait pas couché avec certaines alors qu'elle était à l'Université. Elle avait envie de vomir.

-Ca va aller, _princesa_ , lui souffla Antonio.

Non, ça n'allait pas, et ça n'irait pas. Elle commençait doucement à avoir mal. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à en vouloir à Allistor, mais elle avait mal. Parce qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle n'était pour lui qu'une espèce d'animal de compagnie. Parce qu'elle avait emménagé avec lui, avait défié ses parents pour lui, lui avait offert sa virginité, et lui s'en foutait. Il l'avait prise pour une conne. Et ça faisait putain de mal. Elle repensa à tous les mots doux qu'il lui avait dit, l'imagina les dire à d'autres filles pendant qu'elle était en cours…

Elle repoussa aussi violemment qu'elle le pu Antonio et se leva brusquement, avant de courir s'enfermer dans les toilettes. L'Espagnol réussit à bloquer la porte avant qu'elle ne ferme, mais Lily n'y prêta pas attention, déjà agenouillée devant la cuvette, prise de violents haut-le-cœur. Antonio referma la porte derrière lui et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, ramenant ses longs cheveux blonds en arrière. Il n'était pas super à l'aise alors qu'elle vomissait, et il ne garantissait pas qu'il ne finirait pas dans le même état si sa nausée s'éternisait, mais il ne voulait pas la laisser seule.

-Tout va bien, Lily, je suis là…

Il caressa doucement son dos de sa main libre, le regard rivé sur le mur pour ne pas avoir envie de vomir lui aussi. Il aurait l'air malin…

On toqua doucement à la porte, et Antonio se redressa pour ouvrir.

-Je vais prendre la relève, lui souffla Gilbert.

Il semblait désormais plus abattu qu'en colère, et Antonio se résigna à lui laisser la place. Il embrassa rapidement la tempe de Lily et sortit de la minuscule pièce, rejoignant Francis et Ludwig, alors que l'albinos s'asseyait à côté de la blonde, penchée sur la cuvette et tremblante. Elle était livide et des larmes glissaient encore sur ses joues. Gilbert devinait qu'elle était épuisée, ses muscles étaient tétanisés et elle peinait à garder les yeux ouverts.

-Te rends pas malade pour ce connard, lui souffla-t-il en passant un bras autour d'elle.

Facile à dire. Elle ne contrôlait pas tout ça. Gilbert en avait conscience, mais il n'était pas doué pour ce genre de chose, et il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il aurait pu regretter de ne pas avoir laissé Antonio s'en charger, mais il avait besoin d'être avec Lily, même s'il était très maladroit, et foutrement inutile.

-Ca va aller, _Liebe_ … Je te promets que ça va aller…

L'estomac de Lily cessa doucement de tenter des saltos arrières, et Gilbert lui essuya le menton avec du papier toilette. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi pâle.

-Je te ramène au salon… Tu vas boire un _awesome_ chocolat chaud, et tu vas te coucher sur le canapé… On pourra regarder un film, si tu veux… Par contre, pas un film de gonzesse qui fait chialer, parce qu'après y'a Tonio qui pleure comme une gamine et c'est pas _awesome_ du tout…

Il l'aida à se lever et tira la chasse d'eau avant de raffermir sa prise sur elle. Elle nicha sa tête contre son épaule et se laissa trainer. Elle n'avait plus envie de rien. Ca faisait toujours trop mal. Et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à en vouloir à Allistor.

-Ca va un peu mieux ? demanda Ludwig en les voyant arriver.

-C'est pas la grande forme… marmonna Gilbert.

Il assit Lily à côté d'Antonio, qui essuya consciencieusement les larmes qui coulaient encore paresseusement sur les joues de la blonde. Francis n'était pas en vue, mais Lily ne le remarqua pas vraiment. Antonio l'aida à boire son chocolat chaud, fredonnant une chanson espagnole qu'elle ne reconnue pas. Pendant ce temps, Gilbert et Ludwig s'efforçait de trouver un film qui ne risquait pas plomber le moral de Lily encore plus ou de faire chialer Antonio comme une madeleine. Une comédie n'était peut-être pas le meilleur choix non plus… En fait, les deux frères n'en savaient foutrement rien. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait jamais eu à réconforter une fille, et ils étaient aussi perdu l'un que l'autre.

-On n'a qu'à regarder un Disney, proposa alors innocemment Antonio.

-Super… grogna Gilbert.

Ludwig ne fit pas de commentaire et se mit à faire le tour des DVD. Et des Disney, ils en avaient pas mal.

-Qui pour… « Les 101 dalmatiens » ? proposa Gilbert en prenant une boîte au hasard.

Personne ne manifesta de désaccord, et il alluma la télé, commençant à tout préparer.

Francis revint finalement, et adressa un signe de tête à Antonio. Lily n'y prêta pas attention. Elle n'avait pas envie de poser de questions. Ludwig s'assit sur un fauteuil, et Francis en fit de même.

-On regarde quoi ? demanda-t-il.

-« Les 101 dalmatiens » ! clama fièrement Antonio.

Un vague sourire étira les lèvres de Francis, qui jeta un regard à Lily. Elle avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de l'Espagnol, et ses yeux rougies et gonflés fixaient la télé sans vraiment la voir. Bientôt, Gilbert vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et l'aida à s'installer correctement pour qu'elle puisse dormir. Sa tête termina sur les genoux d'Antonio, qui se mit immédiatement à caresser ses cheveux, et Gilbert supportait son bassin sur ses cuisses. Il posa un long plaid « en peau de doudou » comme aimaient dire Francis et Antonio sur elle, et lança le dessin animé. Bien que Gilbert et Ludwig n'avaient pas manifestés d'entrain particulier, ils suivaient quand même avec attention, alors qu'Antonio était comme un gosse devant son dessin animé préféré -ce qui était peut-être le cas-, tout en caressant les longs cheveux de Lily comme il l'aurait fait avec un chat.

Cette dernière avait de petits yeux et semblaient prête à s'endormir, mais elle continuait de regarder l'écran avec un peu plus d'attention que ce que Francis aurait cru. Le Français passait de la télé à Lily, la surveillant sans trop savoir ce qu'il craignait. Qu'elle se remette à pleurer peut-être. Il avait appelé Allistor, et comme il s'y était attendu, il était tombé sur sa messagerie. Il avait expliqué que la jeune fille était chez eux et qu'elle y passerait la nuit, sans donner plus d'informations. Il avait convenu avec Ludwig qu'il ne valait mieux ni mentir ni dire toute la vérité.

Le dessin animé était presque fini lorsque Lily s'endormit finalement, et Francis sourit doucement, rassuré. Elle avait besoin de dormir. Puis ce fut le générique, et Gilbert s'étira.

-J'vais foutre un matelas dans la chambre, j'vais lui laisser mon lit.

Personne ne s'y opposa, et avec beaucoup de délicatesse, il souleva légèrement les hanches de la blonde pour pouvoir se lever. Elle ne se réveilla pas, bougeant à peine sa tête sur les genoux d'Antonio. Gilbert lui ébouriffa les cheveux au passage et se rendit dans sa chambre, où il tira un matelas de sous le lit de Ludwig. La pièce n'était pas très grande, deux lits une place, une armoire et un bureau encombraient déjà l'espace, et il réussit à caler son lit d'appoint entre les deux autres sommiers. Il alla chercher des draps dans la chambre d'Antonio et Francis, qui étaient presque en tout point semblable à la sienne. Antonio avait un amas de coussins sur son lit -dont plusieurs en forme de tomates, mais personne ne posait de questions- et l'albinos en piqua un pour lui. Il alla installer le tout et retourna dans le salon. Francis était en cuisine, Ludwig rangeait le DVD dans sa boîte et Antonio n'avait pas bougé de sa place.

-Je t'ai piqué un oreiller, le prévint l'albinos en s'approchant.

-Pas de problème.

Gilbert se pencha et passa aussi doucement que possible un bras sous les genoux de Lily, l'autre dans son dos, et il la souleva sans trop de peine. Elle grogna un peu et entrouvrit les yeux.

-Désolé, _Liebe_ , je vais juste te mettre dans un lit, tu seras mieux pour dormir, lui souffla-t-il.

Elle le dévisagea quelques secondes, encore toute ensommeillée, et referma les yeux. Gilbert la porta jusqu'à la chambre et l'allongea sur son lit qu'il avait fait au carré le matin même. Simple réflexe. Ludwig était pareil. Leur chambre était d'une propreté exemplaire, ce qui faisait passer la chambre d'Antonio et Francis pour un bordel sans nom, alors que ce n'était pas tant le bazar que ça.

Il défit ses draps blancs et noirs et les fit passer sur la jeune fille, qui enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller.

-Repose-toi… Si tu le sens pas, t'iras pas en cours demain. Francis boss pas, donc tu seras pas toute seule.

Elle l'écoutait à peine, les yeux toujours clos. Elle trop engourdie par le sommeil pour vraiment réfléchir, mais elle trouvait ça assez étrange de dormir dans le lit de Gilbert. Il y avait son odeur partout, sur l'oreiller, sur les draps, et même si ce n'était pas désagréable, c'était perturbant. Elle se roula en boule, se rendant compte qu'elle avait un peu froid. L'albinos s'assit sur le bord du lit et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Peut-être attendait-il qu'elle s'endorme… Elle ne savait pas, et ne trouva pas la force de demander. Elle cessa doucement de trembler alors que le lit se réchauffait, et elle s'installa un peu mieux.

Gilbert su qu'elle s'était endormie lorsque son souffle redevint calme, et il embrassa son front avant de se lever et de rejoindre les autres. Ludwig et son frère se collèrent à leurs leçons, Francis, qui travaillait dans un restaurant, les regarda faire tout en terminant le repas, et Antonio, qui était récemment entré dans la police, était allongé sur le canapé, fixant le plafond. Pour une fois, la soirée fut plutôt silencieuse. Jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à la porte plutôt violemment.

Ludwig chopa immédiatement son frère par le col et lui fit signe de dégager dans la chambre, chose qu'il refusa catégoriquement. Ce fut Francis qui alla ouvrir et qui fit face à Allistor. Ce dernier l'assassinat du regard immédiatement et essaya de passer, mais le Français lui bloqua le passage.

-Où elle est ? siffla le rouquin.

-Elle dort.

-Te fous pas de ma gueule, il est même pas vingt heures !

-Ce n'est pas une blague. Elle était crevée.

-Laisse-moi passer. Elle a rien à faire ici, je vais la ramener chez nous.

Gilbert se mordait furieusement la lèvre pour se taire, mais il ne rêvait que d'une chose : lui casser la gueule. Il aimait beaucoup Allistor, ils avaient été camarades de beuverie plusieurs fois, mais il y avait des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser passer.

-Elle reste ici cette nuit.

Allistor semblait sur le point de lui sauter dessus pour le tuer. Mais Francis ne se démonta pas pour autant.

-J'veux juste la voir.

Francis tourna la tête vers Gilbert, qui lui signifia clairement qu'il était contre d'un simple regard. Et à côté, il y avait Ludwig qui lui fit signe de le laisser passer. Antonio s'était simplement assis sur le canapé et regardait, prêt à intervenir si ça dégénérait. Pour le coup, le Français était bien embêté.

-Rapidement alors. Et tu la laisses dormir.

-Tu me prends pour qui ? gronda Allistor.

-Un bâtard qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge, rétorqua alors Gilbert, les yeux luisant de haine.

Francis soupira de dépit et s'écarta pour laisser entrer Allistor.

-Pardon ? siffla ce dernier.

-T'es pas foutu de te contenter de la superbe nana que t'a !

Allistor n'était pas stupide, il comprit rapidement où était le problème, et il fronça les sourcils.

-Vas-y, va au bout de ton truc.

-Pourquoi tu files ton numéro aux jolies gonzesses que tu serres alors que t'as déjà Lily ?!

Allistor croisa les bras sur son torse, tout de suite un peu plus calme. En apparence tout du moins. Si Gilbert et Lily l'avait vu donner ce stupide bout de papier à la brune de cet après-midi, il n'osait pas imaginer dans quel état était sa copine.

-Ce n'est pas mon vrai numéro, commença-t-il. Je leur donne une pauvre série de chiffres juste pour leur faire plaisir, et ouais, ça arrive que je me rince l'œil, mais c'est tout.

-Tu peux aussi juste leur dire que t'a une copine, grinça Gilbert, méfiant.

-T'as déjà vu toutes les saloperies qu'une fille peut faire par jalousie ? gronda Allistor.

Ce n'était pas un secret qu'Aisling, de quelques mois son ainée, avait eu de gros problèmes à cause d'une poufiasse jalouse. A l'époque, elle sortait avec Matteo, le frère ainé d'Antonio, et il avait fallu qu'une pimbêche essaye de coucher avec le Portugais. Chose qu'il avait refusé. Et elle s'était vengée sur Aisling. C'était suffisamment traumatisant, à seize ans, de voir sa sœur en pleure tous les soirs à cause des crasses qu'on lui faisait au lycée pour qu'Allistor ne souhaite ça à personne, et certainement pas à Lily.

Gilbert ravala sa colère, désormais plus bougon que furieux.

-T'aurais pu prévenir Lily… Mec, tu sais pas dans quel état elle était…

Allistor passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira.

-C'est votre faute, à tout de suite vous imaginer des trucs cons…

-En même temps tu voulais qu'elle réagisse comment ? intervint Francis avec un rire amère. Mets-toi à sa place.

L'Ecossais soupira.

-Ouais ouais… J'peux la voir maintenant ?

-Dans ma chambre… marmonna Gilbert.

Allistor fronça les sourcils, et l'albinos leva les mains.

-Je l'ai pas touché, elle dort juste, calme-toi.

Le rouquin traversa la pièce sans plus lui adresser un regard. Il connaissait bien l'appartement et il entra dans la chambre des deux frères comme s'il était chez lui. Lily était dans le lit de Gilbert, ce qui fit monter en lui une vague de jalousie. Elle était allongée sur le côté, serrant contre elle un bout de couverture. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit et la regarda. De plus près, il pouvait voir combien elle était pâle, et la façon dont ses yeux rouges et gonflés tranchait avec sa peau blanche. Elle avait pleuré… Il s'en voulu, malgré le fait que sa mauvaise foi lui intimait que c'était elle qui n'avait pas eu confiance et qui s'était fait des films pour rien.

-Elle a un peu vomi, lança timidement Antonio depuis la porte.

-Sérieux… ?

L'Espagnol hocha doucement la tête en s'approchant.

-Pas beaucoup. Par contre elle a pleuré énormément.

-Ouais, ça je m'en doutais…

Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Lily et se pencha pour embrasser sa tempe.

-Je vais la ramener à la maison.

-Je sais pas si c'est une super idée…

-J'vais lui expliquer pour ce numéro à la con. Mais elle rentre avec moi.

Antonio soupira. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Gilbert voulait la garder ici, mais puisque l'affaire n'était qu'un mal entendu…

-Okay… Mais laisse-moi la réveiller. Elle va pas comprendre, si c'est toi.

Cela blessa un peu Allistor, mais en même temps, il savait que l'Espagnol avait raison. Il le regarda s'agenouiller sur le matelas posé par terre, et se tendit lorsqu'il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Il avait toujours été trop possessif, et il détestait qu'on touche ce qui lui appartenait. De la même façon, lorsque Aisling était sortie avec Matteo, il avait ressenti une jalousie légèrement malsaine. Idem quand Arthur, son petit-frère, était sorti avec un idiot d'Américain, qui au final s'était tiré pour se faire sauter par un Russe. Allistor avait eu des envies de meurtre. Arthur était déjà fragile, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, l'abandon de ce type -qui l'avait dépucelé, ce que l'Ecossais n'acceptait toujours pas- l'avait plongé dans une dépression telle que même leur mère avait commencé à croire qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas. Aujourd'hui encore, il n'était pas tout à fait remis, et était encore plus associable qu'avant.

-Hey, _corazon_ … souffla Antonio. Réveille-toi…

-Appelle encore une fois ma copine comme ça et je te castre… gronda le rouquin.

-Désolé, sourit maladroitement l'Espagnol. C'est un réflexe, je le fais avec tout le monde...

Il était un peu crispé. Il n'était pas très à l'aise avec Allistor, contrairement à Gilbert à Francis. Le rouquin était trop imprévisible, et l'hispanique ne savait jamais ce qu'il pouvait dire ou non. Pourtant, l'Ecossais ne le détestait pas, déjà parce que son frère Matteo avait vraiment été un petit-ami exemplaire quand il sortait avec Aisling -ils avaient rompus d'un commun accord et s'entendaient encore bien aujourd'hui- et aussi parce qu'il était presque impossible de détester réellement Antonio, n'en déplaise à Lovino qui continuait de gueuler haut et fort qu'il ne pouvait pas saquer l'Espagnol.

-Lily… appela un peu plus fort Antonio en secouant gentiment son épaule.

-Hm…

Elle se tourna et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller de Gilbert, déclenchant une vague de jalousie chez Allistor. Il devait vraiment prendre sur lui pour ne pas l'embarquer dans la seconde, endormie ou pas, et la ramener chez lui.

-Allez _chica_ , réveille-toi…

Un léger gémissement se fit entendre, et Lily s'agita un peu sous les draps, commençant à émerger. Ses yeux gonflés s'entrouvrir, dévoilant ses belles iris bordeaux légèrement vitreuses.

-Antonio… marmonna-t-elle après avoir froncé les sourcils.

Elle eut envie de se tourner pour terminer sa nuit, ne comprenant pas pourquoi on la réveillait.

-Hey, _b abe_ , souffla timidement Allistor, craignant sa réaction.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, toute ensommeillée, et ne comprit pas tout immédiatement. D'abord elle se dit que la présence d'Allistor à ses côtés était normal. Mais celle d'Antonio un peu moins. Puis elle se dit que c'était l'inverse, Antonio était dans son appartement, elle était dans le lit de Gilbert, s'était totalement normal que l'Espagnol soit là, mais Allistor n'habitait pas là, alors…

Tout lui revint soudain comme une claque, et elle sentit son souffle se bloquer. Allistor était ici. Il était là alors qu'il avait dragué cette fille, qu'il en avait certainement dragué d'autres, et il la regardait, et elle ne savait absolument pas comment réagir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait dire, si elle devait s'énerver, pleurer, se cacher sous la couverture, demander à Antonio de le faire sortir, attendre qu'il parle… Elle n'en savait absolument rien. Son cerveau était vide, mais en même temps, elle se sentait paniquer.

-Shht, ma belle, tout va bien…

Il tendit une main vers elle, et son mouvement de recul le blessa autant qu'il le vexa. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et elle le fixait, comme s'il était son pire cauchemar. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de réaction. Il reposa calmement sa main sur les draps, et serra le tissu entre ses doigts.

-Ecoute, Lily, c'est une grosse méprise, okay ?

Il allait continuer, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Son regard était légèrement vide alors qu'elle semblait essayer de se décider sur la façon dont elle devait réagir. Cela l'agaça énormément.

Antonio les regardait sans intervenir, mais il avait pitié de Lily. Elle venait tout juste de se réveiller et se retrouvait devant Allistor sans y être préparée. Elle devait être en panique totale, et pendant une fraction de seconde, il s'en voulu de l'avoir réveillée.

Soudain, Allistor se pencha en avant et saisit le visage de la blonde entre ses mains. Un cri de surprise et de terreur échappa à Lily, qui essaya maladroitement de reculer, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour s'échapper, ne sachant même pas si elle était censée essayer de le faire. Antonio s'était brusquement redressé, prêt à écarter l'Ecossais.

-Ecoute-moi. Je lui ai pas donné mon numéro, d'accord ?

-Lâ… Lâche-moi… pigna-t-elle pitoyablement.

-Lily, arrête, écoute-moi !

La patience du rouquin commençait à être vraiment mise à rude épreuve, il n'avait jamais été vraiment capable de rester calme bien longtemps. Sa mère disait qu'il était impulsif. C'était peut-être vrai. Ca lui avait déjà attiré de nombreux ennuis, et jusqu'à maintenant, il avait toujours été capable de se maitriser avec Lily. Elle ne lui avait jamais réellement donné de raisons de s'énerver, en même temps. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur, mais vu comment ses yeux brillaient, c'était certainement trop tard pour ça.

-Je lui ai donné un faux numéro. J'ai jamais dragué d'autres filles, pas volontairement en tout cas, se lança-t-il après avoir inspiré à fond.

Il savait qu'elle l'écoutait cette fois, et il la sentait trembler alors qu'il n'avait que ses mains posées sur ses joues. Elle semblait fragile, vulnérable. Et c'était de sa faute. Il commença doucement à la lâcher, craignant qu'elle ne s'en aille, qu'elle le rejette, peu importe. Mais elle resta immobile, à le fixer timidement, comme si elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir soutenir son regard. Elle avait toujours été timide, mais ça avait l'air encore pire en ce moment.

-Tu le sais, je me fais souvent draguer par les filles qui viennent au bar, mais je n'ai jamais couché avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi depuis qu'on est ensemble. Elles me demandent mon numéro, alors je leur en donne un faux, et comme ça elles sont contentes. Je ne veux pas leur dire qu'on est ensemble, parce que je sais de quoi les filles jalouses sont capables et je veux pas que ces salopes te fassent du mal. Tu comprends ?

L'information mettait un peu de temps à monter jusqu'à son cerveau, et il comprenait. Il lui annonçait ça comme ça, alors qu'elle venait de se réveiller. Ce n'était pas facile à intégrer. Elle avait pleuré toute la soirée, l'avait peut-être maudit, haït, et lui il arrivait comme ça, sans s'excuser, juste en lui disant qu'elle s'était trompée. Que c'était de sa faute, d'une certaine façon. Il s'attendait à tout. Elle ne lui avait jamais crié dessus, et il ne l'en pensait pas capable, mais c'était une possibilité. Peut-être qu'elle allait se remettre à pleurer. Peut-être qu'elle allait demander à Antonio de le foutre dehors, et elle resterait là, avec quatre autres mecs que lui. Rien que d'y penser, il sentit la jalousie couler dans ses veines sous la forme d'adrénaline et de colère.

-Je...

Elle le regardait, perdue, ne comprenant pas, puis elle tourna la tête vers Antonio, qui lui sourit timidement et haussa les épaules. Lily n'arrivait pas à l'accepter. Pas qu'elle doutait vraiment de la véracité des propos d'Allistor, mais ça faisait beaucoup à avaler en peu de temps. Et elle subissait encore l'engourdissement de son sommeil, elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Elle ne trouvait rien à lui dire. Elle voyait dans ses yeux qu'il avait peur, qu'il angoissait à l'idée de l'entendre lui faire des reproches, mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche.

Elle déglutit nerveusement, essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête, mais tout était flou, elle sentait sa tête se mettre doucement à tourner. La fatigue, le stress, l'adrénaline, la panique… Tout se mélangeait en elle, et elle n'arrivait pas à supporter cette pression.

-Calme-toi, Lily… Tout va bien… tenta Allistor.

Malgré sa confusion, elle sentait qu'il avait trop peur pour la toucher. Ce n'était jamais arrivé. Allistor avait toujours été plein d'assurance et de confiance en lui, il n'avait jamais semblé douter de rien, n'avait jamais manifesté de peur réel… C'était étrange de le voir comme ça. Il ressemblait presque à un enfant.

-Je vais lui chercher de l'eau, lança Antonio en se levant.

Elle discerna un bref hochement de tête de la part du rouquin, avant que sa vue ne se brouille. Elle paniqua. Elle ne supportait pas cette impression d'étouffer, sentir cet engourdissement presque douloureux dans sa tête, ses oreilles qui bourdonnaient furieusement, l'impression de tanguer, que chacun de ses membres n'était plus qu'un amas de guimauve sans forces.

-Lily, écoute-moi, je suis là, tout va bien… Shht… Respire calmement…

La voix d'Allistor lui parvenait difficilement. Déjà, elle ne le voyait plus. L'instant suivant, ce fut le noir complet dans son esprit. Elle eut l'impression d'émerger à peine quelques secondes après avoir perdu connaissance. Elle était encore toute engourdie, ressentait une chaleur désagréable au niveau de sa tête, et elle eut un vague moment où elle ne sut plus ce qu'elle faisait là, où elle était, qui elle était…

-Ca va, ma belle, c'est rien, t'as juste fait un petit malaise. Respire à fond, je suis juste là…

Elle sentait une main passer dans ses cheveux. Bientôt, elle fut de nouveau capable de discerner ce qui l'entourait, et la première chose que son regard accrocha fut le visage d'Allistor. Machinalement, elle se dit qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi inquiet.

-Allistor… bredouilla-t-elle.

-Ca va aller. Antonio va te filer de l'eau et je vais te ramener à la maison, d'accord ?

Elle n'était pas capable de se concentrer, de se dire qu'il y avait de ça quelques heures, elle voyait son petit-ami draguer une autre fille. Elle n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'elle devait lui en vouloir. Elle n'arrivait pas non plus à se rappeler des explications qu'il lui avait fournis.

-J'ai de l'eau !

Antonio tendit un verre à Allistor, qui soutint de son bras valide Lily pour qu'elle puisse boire. Elle avala à peine quelques gorgées avant de s'arrêter, les joues rouges et les yeux légèrement vitreux.

-Je vais la ramener, marmonna Allistor en rendant son verre à l'hispanique. Et elle ira pas à l'université demain.

Antonio ne put qu'acquiescer, bien qu'il ne soit pas totalement serein à l'idée de laisser la jeune femme avec l'Ecossais. Il ne lui ferait pas de mal, il le savait, Allistor n'était pas violent avec les femmes -sauf Aisling, mais c'était sa sœur, donc ça ne comptait pas vraiment, et ça n'allait pas au-delà de simples chamailleries fraternelles. Mais il avait peur que la simple présence du jeune homme ne soit néfaste.

-Lily, on va rentrer, d'accord ? Tu peux te mettre debout ?

La blonde le dévisagea quelques secondes, comme si elle analysait sa question, avant d'hocher la tête. Elle sortit ses jambes du lit, aidée par Allistor, et le laissa la remettre debout. Ca tanguait un peu, mais c'était assez stable pour qu'elle ne risque pas de s'effondrer à chaque pas. Antonio prit la tête du trio, son verre encore au deux-tiers plein à la main, et retourna dans le salon, où un certain silence régnait. Bien sûr, la radio qu'avait allumé Francis diffusait de la musique du moment et faisait siffloter le cuisiner -toujours en train de préparer le repas- mais ce n'était pas la même ambiance que les autres soirs. Ludwig était penché sur ses cours de terminal, Gilbert regardait le plafond en mâchonnant le bout de son crayon, un cahier de biologie ouvert devant lui, et seule l'arrivée d'Allistor et Lily réussit à les faire réagir. L'albinos fronça d'ailleurs les sourcils.

-Elle aurait pu passer la nuit ici, Scotty, tu déconnes un peu.

Il reçut un doigt d'honneur plein de dédain et marmonna quelques insultes en allemand, faisant soupirer son jeune frère.

-Elles sont où, ses affaires ? grommela le rouquin.

-Dans l'armoire près de la porte, lui lança Francis, penché sur une poêle.

L'Ecossais aida Lily à s'assoir sur le canapé, et il alla chercher ses chaussures, son manteau et son sac -toujours beaucoup trop lourd, d'ailleurs. Tout ça sous le regard réprobateur du Prussien.

-C'est ma copine, Gilbert, finit par gronder Allistor. Je la laisserais pas pioncer dans un appart avec quatre autres mecs !

Francis leva les yeux au ciel, et même s'il était de dos, tout le monde avait compris qu'il était légèrement exaspéré.

-Je t'en prie, Scotty, Tonio et Ludwig sont tous les deux gays, pareil pour Gil même s'il n'arrête pas de clamer le contraire, et je ne toucherais jamais à ta copine.

-Parce que t'es gay aussi, marmonna Gilbert, légèrement vexé d'avoir été mis dans la même case que ses colocataires.

-Et alors ? soupira Allistor en faisant enfiler ses chaussures à Lily. A ce que je sache vous vous tapez pas que des mecs, pas vrai ?

-J'ai un copain, lui signala calmement Ludwig, toujours penché sur son cours.

-Et je suis occupé à essayer de draguer Lovi, se défendit Antonio en levant les deux mains.

-Et à te faire rembarrer… compléta Gilbert avec un léger sourire mesquin.

Une légère moue boudeuse se dessina sur le visage de l'Espagnol, qui pencha légèrement la tête et lança avec une fausse innocence :

-On en parle, du Canadien dont t'arrête pas de parler ?

Gilbert écarquilla les yeux, avant de fusiller du regard l'hispanique, les joues rouges.

-Ca n'a rien à voir !

Lily étira un léger sourire. Les effets de son malaise s'était dissipé depuis longtemps, mais elle ne fit rien pour repousser Allistor qui lui mettait son manteau. Elle avait besoin de rentrer. Mais cela l'amusa un peu d'entendre les affaires amoureuses des quatre garçons. Surtout celle de Gilbert en fait. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Ludwig sortait avec Feliciano Vargas, dans la même classe que lui bien qu'on lui donnerait facilement deux ans de moins. Lovino, son frère, était dans la ligne de mire d'Antonio depuis longtemps maintenant, et l'Espagnol enchaînait les échecs, bien que tout le monde sache que le jeune italien était loin d'être insensible à ses avances. Quant à Francis, il cumulait les coups d'un soir, ou d'une semaine suivant la personne. Lily savait qu'il était toujours très gentil et poli avec ses conquêtes, contrairement à Allistor qui avait tendance à les foutre dehors sans réel ménagement. De plus, le Français alternait fille ou garçon, et assumait parfaitement sa bissexualité. Ce qui avait légèrement inquiété l'Ecossais lorsqu'il s'était mis à tourner autour d'Arthur. Et Gilbert…

-Il s'appelle Matthew… lança-t-elle à mi-voix.

-Lily ! cria presque Gilbert, outré que son amie ne le soutienne pas.

-Je t'en prie, ça se voit que tu as envie de sortir avec lui…

-Pas du tout !

Francis ricana, alors que Ludwig et Antonio soupirait. Pendant ce temps, Allistor se demandait sérieusement comment ils en étaient venus à parler de ça.

-Bon, sur ce, merci de vous être occupé de Lily, marmonna-t-il en l'aidant à se lever. On va rentrer.

-Fait encore une connerie comme t'a fait cet aprème et je te casse la gueule, siffla Gilbert.

Allistor l'ignora royalement et se dirigea vers la porte.

-M… Merci les garçons… bredouilla Lily.

-Pas de problèmes, _chica_ , lui sourit Antonio.

Ludwig lui adressa un léger sourire, tandis que Gilbert lui assurait qu'il lui prendrait tous les cours qu'elle manquerait. Francis se contenta d'un grand sourire et d'un geste de la main. Allistor l'avait déjà entrainé sur le palier froid de l'immeuble, et elle se laissa guider alors que la porte se fermait derrière elle. Un léger silence plana entre eux, et Lily aurait été incapable de dire si c'était confortable ou non. Elle avait peur, elle ne savait pas trop si Allistor était en colère, et elle n'arrivait pas à démarrer la discussion. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la rue, le vent froid de début de soirée lui fit l'effet d'une gifle, et elle se serra contre l'épaule du rouquin par réflexe. Ce dernier la laissa faire et passa calmement un bras autour de ses hanches.

-Tu veux qu'on prenne un truc à manger sur le chemin ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Ouais, pourquoi pas… Tu veux un truc en particulier ?

Il haussa les épaules et commença à marcher. Elle devina aux cercles nerveux qu'il traçait du bout des doigts sur sa hanche qu'il avait envie de fumer une cigarette.

-On verra sur le chemin.

-Okay…

Un nouveau silence s'installa alors qu'ils arpentaient les rues beaucoup plus calmes qu'en fin d'après-midi. A cette heure, les gens étaient chez eux, ou au restaurant, ou dans un bar, mais rarement à déambuler sur les trottoirs.

-Je suis désolée, finit-elle par tenter timidement.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

-Je n'ai… Pas eu confiance en toi…

Il haussa vaguement les épaules, et Lily apprécia le son bien reconnaissable que faisait sa veste en cuir à chaque fois qu'il bougeait.

-J'imagine que c'est normal… 'Fin je suis un peu blessé que tu aies pensé que je pouvais te tromper, mais je suis mal placé pour te faire la morale.

Elle eut un petit moment de silence, avant de réussit à trouver le courage pour continuer.

-Je… Je suis pas vraiment portée sur le sexe et je suis pas non plus très douée pour ça, ou très entreprenante, et je…

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? marmonna-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle.

Elle se sentit rougir et détourna rapidement le regard.

-Je m'en fous qu'on couche pas ensemble tous les soirs, et arrête de dire que tu n'es pas douée. Ca prouve juste que t'es pas une pute, et je t'aime comme ça. J'ai pas envie que tu te mette à accepter tout et n'importe quoi quand on fait l'amour.

-Oui mais je…

-Y'a pas de « mais », Lily. Où est-ce que t'as été cherché ça ?

Elle haussa timidement les épaules. Elle se sentait ridicule. Ridicule, stupide, et pathétique.

-Cette fille…

Elle avait à peine commencé qu'elle savait qu'Allistor levait les yeux au ciel.

-Elle était plus jolie que moi… Elle a un joli visage, et des formes, et…

-Et elle s'habille comme une salope, elle couche avec tout ce qui bouge, et elle se tartine trois kilos de maquillage sur la gueule chaque matin. En plus de ça, t'es au moins aussi bien foutue qu'elle.

Elle n'osa pas le contredire, mais ils savaient l'un comme l'autre qu'elle n'y croyait pas.

-J'ai pas envie de coucher avec une autre fille que toi, ni rien de ce genre, okay ? J'ai plein de défauts mais je suis pas infidèle.

Elle hoche timidement la tête, avec la désagréable impression d'être une petite fille se faisant gronder par son père. Allistor la rapprocha encore un peu de lui d'une simple pression de la main sur sa hanche alors qu'ils croisaient deux gars se rendant certainement au bar le plus proche. Cela déclencha un léger rire chez Lily.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? marmonna le rouquin.

-T'es un peu parano, non ?

Il grogna quelques injures, faisant d'autant plus rire Lily.

-Pizza, ça te va ? lança-t-il alors en apercevant le restaurant que tenait le grand-père de Feliciano et de Lovino.

-Oui, pourquoi pas.

Ils commandèrent, se disputèrent comme d'habitude pour savoir qui paierait, et après qu'Allistor est immobilisé la blonde avec un bras, il sortit son portefeuille et réussit finalement à en extraire son argent. Ils embarquèrent le carton et rentrèrent à leur appartement. La chaleur qui y régnait fit soupirer la jeune femme de contentement, et elle retira son manteau et ses chaussures, enfilant ses chaussons au passage. Allistor avait posé le carton sur la table du salon, et prenait des verres et une bouteille d'eau dans la cuisine.

-Je travaille pas demain, lança-t-il. Et t'iras pas en cours. Tu voudras qu'on fasse un truc ?

Lily marmonna quelque chose à propos de son refus de ne pas aller à l'université, mais Allistor la coupa rapidement.

-Ce n'était pas une question en fait.

Elle soupira, consciente qu'elle n'aurait pas le dessus face à Allistor, et haussa les épaules. Ce gars était trop têtu…

-Comme tu veux.

Il posa la vaisselle sur la table et enleva chaussures et manteau, restant en chemise noir et jean troué par endroit. Lily sentit une douce chaleur s'installer au creux de son ventre. C'était dans ce genre de moment qu'elle se rendait compte à quel point il était beau. Vraiment beau.

-T'as fini de me mater ? s'amusa-t-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

-Je… Je mate pas…

-Bah voyons…

Il revint vers elle et la fit tomber sur le canapé, la surplombant sans problème. Elle rougit d'autant plus et regarda la croix qu'il portait au bout d'une chaîne se balancer sous son nez. Elle était jolie et très sophistiquée, et allait plutôt bien avec le style négligé d'Allistor. Il se pencha, le métal froid du pendentif se posa sur la gorge de Lily, la faisant doucement couiner, avec que tout bruit ne soit empêché par les lèvres du garçon sur les siennes. Elle soupira doucement et passa ses mains sur sa nuque. Il n'ajouta pas sa langue, ce qui la surprit un peu. Il aimait le faire, elle le savait, et elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle détestait ça.

-T'as quand même le don de te faire des films pour rien… grimaça-t-il une fois le baiser rompu.

La moue boudeuse de la blonde le fit rire, et il la redressa pour qu'elle soit assise.

-Allez, mange pendant que c'est chaud.

Elle s'installa correctement pendant que le rouquin allumait la télé, et mis une part dans chaque assiette. A peine une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle était calée contre lui, deux parts de pizzas dans le ventre et somnolant.

-Dors, _babe_ , je te porterais jusqu'au lit.

Elle hocha doucement la tête et sourit lorsqu'il embrassa doucement son front. Elle caressa du bout des doigts son torse à travers sa chemise, et se cala mieux contre son épaule.

-Ca va être la première fois que tu vas pas en cours pour moi… s'amusa-t-il.

-La ferme… marmonna-t-elle.


End file.
